User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Archiving your Talk page Hello Monk, I have archived your Talk page for you again, as it was once again exceeding 40,000 bytes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, thanks! I always forget, daw XD Also, please try to not place spaces after the heading of your subject, thanks :) Monk Talk 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You are welcome. However, I fail to see what you mean by, "please try not to place spaces after the heading of your subject", as I fail to see any spaces after the subject heading. Could you please explain? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::When in classic-source code, you always place 2 spaces after the heading before you type; please avoid this by typing in Source editor (via Classic editor) when you talk on my talk page. Thanks Monk Talk 17:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are you saying that you wish me to leave a message by editing the source code, instead of clicking on "Leave message" or "New message"? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I believe that clicking "Leave message" (or New Message) takes you straight into classic editor, but please proceed to "Source" rather than "Visual" when messaging me, as that won't place spaces after the title in the source code. Monk Talk 17:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I will try that the next time I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, to make sure that we are on the same page, are you referring to how the Visual Editor enters the source code for the title as title instead of title , or how the Visual Editor inserts two line breaks (normally made by pressing the "Return/Enter" key) after the title instead of only one? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:47, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I have absolutely NO idea. Basically, the editor where you click the down arrow besides "edit" on articles, select "Classic Editor", then "Source". Monk Talk 17:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :So can I use the "Leave message" or "New message" buttons, or should I only directly edit the source code of this page when creating a new subject? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, as I said, Clicking Leave Message takes you to the Classic Editor anyway, you just need to further proceed to "Source" rather than the default "Visual". Monk Talk 17:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::All right, I get you now. I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, may I ask why you are so particular about the extra spacing after the title in the source code? I do not believe that it affects the appearance of the page out of Source Mode. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::It looks messy and inconsistent in Source (which I usually edit in), so I prefer having it neatened out. Monk Talk 18:05, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::A fair point. As I said, I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. Apologies for the inconvenience that I may have caused you. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:PS4 Hah, no worries. Yes, I've always been a PlayStation kid ever since they stopped making decent Nintendos :( 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Luckily there's literally no fault on the N64 that can't be fixed by simply taking out the cartridge and blowing on it, and as a result mine still works fine :D 16:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, I had no idea they were so expensive now... Retro is obviously the way forward. 09:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Pumas it's still another name for them... And i can't remember, but i think i heard someone mention them... Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, we use the "also called" and "or name" for anything else it's called in-game, not real life, however, if you think you remember someone mention it, by all means add it back :P As long as you're completely certain, and if you really need to, provide some form of proof. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, i'll try to find who said it. i think it was close to the cable car rides :) Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be great thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello Monk, please rename this image to the name in the "Move" template. Thank you. P.S.: I used the Classic Source Editor to create this message as you asked; how does it look to you? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Still a space. I'll rename the image now. Monk Talk 15:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the image renaming. Regarding the space after the title, I definitely used the Classic Source Editor like you asked, but it does not seem to make a difference. I will try another method the next time that I leave a message under a new subject, which I hope will work. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on please :P (Talk) 22:50, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Name Ayy, you should rename this image. (Talk) 00:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the image that Duncan asked you to rename, you forgot to also add the appropriate license to it. Do not worry about it - I have done it for you on this occasion - but you should also check to see if an image has a license when renaming it, as more often than not an image with a bad name will also have no license. I actually noticed the image before Duncan did, but I forgot to add a license and ask you to rename it after I had issued an Image Policy reminder to the user who uploaded it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User page Hey Monk. Can you please delete my photo and place the SWAT tank image over there? I don't want this anymore. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:35, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Another bad image name This image was uploaded with an incorrect name. Please rename it. Thank you. P.S.: I have edited the entire Talk page to create this message, instead of using the "New message" or "Leave message" buttons. Please tell me if the space after the title is still occurring. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Please also rename this image. I am not entirely sure what to call it, but it seems to be an official gameplay screenshot of Grand Theft Auto IV: I will leave it to you to decide what to call it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update Hello Monk, I was reading the new page for the upcoming GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, and I cannot help but note that Rockstar are finally intending to add something which I have wanted for some time: customizable apartments. Aside from that, the update looks quite spectacular in general, and I look forward to playing it. The only thing somewhat disappointing about this update is that it will not be released for the Xbox 360, but then again that is to be expected, considering the amount of content in it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User When you're online and editing, keep an eye out for Evanthemaestro100 as I have had to revert several of his edits this morning for being complete nonsense. If you see him continuing to do so, warn him and then if he continues futher issue him a 3 day block. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alrighty. Thanks Tom. I'll look out for him. Monk Talk 11:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Handling files...errm That list was only vehicles which had their handling changed through updates. Any vehicle that wasn't listed there was not changed and can be found here. 15:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Not too sure myself. I think Roll is 0.0055 and Pitch is 0.00185. That's why I don't like the old .dat format, it's hard to see what is what with the way it's laid out. And thanks :p. It's not only Heist vehicles that I'll be replacing/updating. I have a full list of vehicles that will need a replacement for the infoboxes only. 17:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::They're fine, but you will need to re-upload them in a .png format (just the infobox images, design gallery is fine and I'll leave it up to you what you want done with them (I won't do any design galleries because I don't have the time/hard drive space for all these clips)). 18:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) No need to upscale them, they look blurry/pixelated in full view. As long as it's any common resolution (lowest would be 640x360) it's ok. Also, if you still have the R* Editor clip, could you center the Dubsta? It's a bit too far to the right. 19:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Coming on right now. (Talk) 20:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Trivia on both Nightshade and Phoenix As you can clearly see, they are almost the same, thus my trivia was right and description is lacking information. Also, could you show me "Awful grammar", you were talking about? --MGgames100 (talk) 16:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Please forgive me the lacks of "the"... It's common thing for the Polish people to forgot them :P But IMO my trivia should be added to Phoenix... It would show that it's most likely nod from R*...--MGgames100 (talk) 17:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Outdated page Hello Monk, this page here: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Wiki:About . I can't edit it, it is locked. People try to vandalize it? Is this the reason why you guys lock some threads and pages? General9913 (talk) 21:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Unlocked. Give me a minute to make some changes. Monk Talk 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks Monk. General9913 (talk) 21:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. Feel free to edit it, tell me when you're done and I'll reprotect the page. Monk Talk 21:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat That is not a problem at all, there is no need to apologise. I actually forgot that I was in Chat, which was why I never left it. If you see me in that situation again, please feel free to kick me again, as I will understand the circumstances. By the way, I just wish to mention that the way that you responded to "Georgetheslayer" the other day was, in my opinion, rather impolite and curt: that user was merely asking for some additional help to follow the Media Policy (which I offered), and the way that you replied to him seemed almost like you were shoving an instruction manual that he could not understand properly (I had already sent him links to the Media Policy in my Image Policy reminder and warning) into his hands and saying to him, "Read this, and if you do not understand, too bad". However, I understand that you were feeling under the weather that day, so your mannerism is somewhat excusable, but I would suggest that you be a bit more gentle with such users in the future, and actually try and explain to them what they have difficulty understanding. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Xbox Pictures They're very good, in my opinion. It all depends at what time in-game you record the car - if it's anything other than Extra Sunny at 12:00-14:00, it will appear cloudy. In-game brightness set too high will also oversaturize the image (you can see this in my original IGG2 images, before I updated them recently), I keep mine at half. I also disable DoF effects (it's an option in the editor on PC, I don't know if it's on Xbox) to prevent the background and upper part of the car smudging together due to the depth of field. In the end, I completely get rid of the fog-like effect by setting the MSAA to x8 (anti-aliasing, console versions don't have it as far as I know) and changing frame scaling mode (downsampling) to x1.7500 (which combined with MSAA completely kills my framerate and leaves me at 15fps). All of this makes the screenshot a lot clearer, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Only angles would need some improvement on smaller cars, to make them cover almost the entire image, bigger vehicles are okay since it's hard to cover an entire image are with the way they're shaped. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing - it's looking very good so far :) 12:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :If you would make video of it and then screenshot the video, the quality would be a lot worse. YouTube likes to compress videos, so the image would be blurry/pixelated and not clear enough. And yes, they look even better now :) That's what I do and that's what I recommend doing, taking pictures of cars in their default traffic color. Anything non-default-traffic-color can be considered an user-modified vehicle, but I won't be strict about this if someone does take it in a custom color. Also agree with the ramp, for infobox a street or a parking lot would be good (I usually do it in a "natural environment", so off-roads go off-road, rich cars go in Vinewood, boats go in docks/marinas, etc.) and for design gallery it can be all ramps (it's what I actually wrote in my sandbox which I'll be updating now :p ). As for taking screenshots of the vehicles for infoboxes, I'll do rare vehicles (mostly mods-only vehicles) and DLC vehicles (past and future), and maybe a few random ones if I'll be bored or no-one updates them. 20:11, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. The list is in my sandbox (should be visible in recent wiki activity), feel free to replace anything marked in red or edit the page to update current status/add anything I have missed or mistaken. 20:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::That's fine. By the way, where exactly is the location at the airport? I wanted to use it for ramp-door Mule and heist Trashmaster but I just couldn't find it, lol 20:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::lol, I literally went past that area 3 times until I gave up and went to the empty lot by the hangars. 21:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: New infobox images Sure, I can upload them here uncropped. I just cropped them to remove that unnecessary space and to reduce file size, since all vehicle pics from past games are done that way. But if they do better uncropped for now, then alright. I still have the uncropped versions of all three vehicles I uploaded recently, so if you want me to upload them over the current ones, I can do it. Switch101 (talk) 20:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :All done now. I can also help with some vehicle pics if you don't mind. I could take pics of some Emergency and Military vehicles that either miss an enhanced version pic or only have a "ramp" shot. I'm more often here now, so it wouldn't be a problem. Switch101 (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll handle the Crusader and more emergency vehicles. It's getting late here so I'll start tomorrow. Switch101 (talk) 22:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Your recent edits on my userpages Why the heck are you doing this. That was a long prepared edit, parked there until it would get finished next week. WAS, cause you destroyed the only version I had. Why am I not allowed to edit MY talkpage here, this is really awkward. EDIT: Re-reading the little post you made on my talkpage, I get really pissed off. You never told me anything about userpages or talkpages, prove that or I call it a lie. Doppelblind (talk) 22:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vandal User:Yoloswag21 is vandalizing pages by putting random shit into the pages(Check his contributions for proof). Can you block him please? Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 09:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Sam Talk 09:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Infobox cars Haven't done anything at all today yet, so that's okay. btw tomorrow I might be a bit late (5-6 hours after the update is released) so if you buy the cars or they are added to single player, use the design gallery ramp-background images as a placeholder. 17:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's unlikely, unless R* adds them to traffic or uses the last-gen method of adding cars to special vehicles list. I haven't really need to convert many images before (just the names for which I used Windows PowerShell, dunno if it converts extensions), but if I remember correctly there are a few programs that can batch-convert image extensions if you Google them. 18:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Discounts & Bonuses Hey Monk. Recently, there were bonuses for playing all Adversary Modes, and I don't really know where to put this information. Prevously, all discounts & bonuses (as far as I can remember) are related to an update, but now... well, the bonuses is not even related to any update. Rockstar has been a bit inconsistent, so I'm just asking, should we have another page (maybe named as Grand Theft Auto V/Discounts and Bonuses) for all discounts and bonuses in the game (similar to Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes)? Feel free to give your opinion. MC My Computer 05:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Brilliant idea. And another thing: discounts related to updates could go in the table too (or whatever type of documentation method), wnd just have "Main article: name#Discounts & Bonuses". Monk Talk 06:50, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, but is it possible to just list down all discounts on the page itself, instead of listing it down on the update page. Some bonuses and discounts happen after another update (eg. Many Heists Update discounts happen after Ill Gotten Gains Part 2), so to me it's better to just list down everything on the page chronologically (the same as the Title Update page), instead of listing it down in the updates pages. MC My Computer 07:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Well it is, but if there were Bonuses for an Update, might as well keep the discounts mentioned on that article, and either mention them again on the main page (where you're planning on listing then all) or just 'Main article'-link it to the articles. Any discounts not really linking to a DLC will go on the main list anyway. Monk Talk 07:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay I've have created the page :D Maybe you go to the page and modify it? (I know it's not perfect xD) MC My Computer 04:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Price Column It shows the price column on the Halloween Surprise page, so, you have it for that one. Kylerfox10 (talk) 17:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Update Already done. The update is meh for me at the moment. I've yet to buy the yacht and the houses, are they any good? How's the apartment customization too? I did the Criminal Mastermind recently enough so I can afford most of the stuff and the yacht, luckily. 18:01, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I bought the yacht (the $7m one), Cognoscenti 55, and the customizable penthouse. New clothing options are awesome too. Except the apartment, those three are definitely my favorite things in the update. Though I have to say the yacht isn't done to it's fullest potential. Down to 9 million from 18 million, lol. Also, finished all infobox images (26 vehicles). Are you going to do design galleries for all (technically, 24/26 since 2 are mods only and look exactly the same as originals anyway) of them? 19:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Baller Infobox Why does it not need an infobox, other vehicles like the Stretch E have it, also the prices are different than the regular one, seems like it needs one. Kylerfox10 (talk) 15:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Its only a reskin. Nothing special. The Limo is a whole new moel with new features and a new name. Monk Talk 17:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Page renaming Hello Monk, since you have renamed the "Engines" article to link it back to the "Vehicle Features" article, please do the same thing to the "Horns" article. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, but I forgot to ask you to also rename the following articles to link back to the "Vehicle Features" page: *Custom Vehicle License Plates *Hydraulics Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I am not too sure about this one, but you might want to consider renaming the "Drivetrains in GTA IV" and "Drivetrains in GTA V" pages as well, since it, too, is a vehicle feature. I will leave it to you to decide. If you do decide to rename the pages, do not forget to also add a concise description to the "Vehicle Features" article under a section called "Drivetrains", since it does not yet have one. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:30, December 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: pics Well, thanks! With truck pics you mean Barracks Semi? I was checking different angles when taking the pics and found the angle with same level as the cab the best looking. But if you replace them at some point, it wouldn't be a big deal. Switch101 (talk) 21:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Theory Ummm...why did you delete the theory that I had posted? Any technical reasons behind it? :Well, as much as I apologize since some serious effort went into that, it's classified as speculation, as there is no solid proof for it. It's a brilliant theory but we do not allot speculation here and we are trying to cut down on it on the site. Sorry. Monk Talk 14:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pops Champagne ( ) 22:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 WTF happened? Now, I don't mean to be nosy and all as I had just returned home from watching the Star Wars movie so I had no idea what was going on, but what did AndreEagle do? Did he turned from a good friend into a bad enemy? 01:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :A lot, my friend, a lot. The initial ban is for yesterday's disgusting behaviour in chat. He verbally attacked me, telling me 'STFU', 'Fuck off', and 'you dick'. All because we had fallen out off-site for his attitude became gradually worse until he upset my girlfriend and got into a whole lot of shit. He has absolutely no respect for anyone anymore, so much so he treats his friends like shit. Me and Jamal are disgraced and our fridndship with him has ended. He can't admit when he's wrong so he can't see what he did wrong in all of this. Hes the most childish person I've ever met for he demands proof of his attitude when it's literally just occurred. Monk Talk 08:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Ayah, that sounds terrible! I will admit that I never really liked Andre that much, but I assumed that it was merely due to my lack of familiarity with him. If he really did behave in that manner, that is truly awful. And at Christmas too! Unbelievable. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:01, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, Konan, he attacked you, too. Thanks to Matt's Instagram which I found, I found a post regarding you in Chat. Completely ignoring the post Matt made (I think he apologizes), Andre commented and called you many things, and talked about you in horrible ways. If you had Facebook I could show you the post, as I have posted it on Facebook. :::I have lost all my respect for Andre after the treatment he gave me. Jamal has too lost his respect for him, Andre has since been banned from GTA Wiki Chat Infinitely, Banned from GTA Wiki for 3 months, and had his account globally deactivated at his own request. Monk Talk 10:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Really now? How rude. Fortunately for him I do not hold grudges easily, but if he did insult me for no reason, he is truly 狂 siao (mad), since I have done absolutely nothing to wrong him. How very rude of him. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::By the way, if you send me a link to the post on Facebook, I believe that I can still see it, as long as it is a public post. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:48, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, would you mind joining Chat? I have something to ask you. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Never mind, it seems that you are no longer online as I send this message. Please join the Chat when you read these messages, and I will join if I am available. Thank you. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, damn. I used to like him and he used to return the favor, but since he started to show his true colors and turned himself to the dark side (no pun intended), Andre made himself a target for everyone now. 12:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::It is a shame to see someone behaving like that, especially from my own country. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 12:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) More bad image names Please rename these two images to the names in the "Move" templates. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:16, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Here are the images that you still need to rename: *File:Babeboobitleader.jpeg *File:Girl.jpg *File:Lips icon by neko asheru.jpg *File:ToshikoKasen-Artwork-0.jpg > Artwork-ToshikoKasen-GTAIII.jpg *File:Lololol.jpeg > Artwork-LolaDelRio-GTAIV-Head&Shoulders.jpeg *File:MistyGTAIII.png > Misty-GTAIII-HeadArmsTorso&Thighs.png *File:2919_screen01.jpg *File:GTA3 Prostitute-0.jpg > Prostitutes-GTAIII-CharacterModels.jpg *File:SecuroServ.png > SecuroServ-Logo-GTAO.png *File:2015-12-19 00001.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-StandardFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00003.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-StandardFirstPersonAiming.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00004.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-BossFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00005.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-BossFirstPersonAiming.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00006.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-GoonFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00007.jpg > HeavyRevolver-GTAO-GoonFirstPersonAiming.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00009.jpg > Switchblade-GTAO-NormalFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00011.jpg > Switchblade-GTAO-BossFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00010.jpg > Switchblade-GTAO-GoonFirstPersonHolding.jpg *File:2015-12-19 00008.jpg > Switchblade-GTAO-BossFirstPersonDrawing.jpg Since you are going to rename these images, I will not add "Move" templates to them. I have placed a new name next to the images that I recognize, and left the ones that I do not blank - you will have to decide for yourself what to call them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hey. Done all the ones with specific suggested names. Sorry I had to rush off. If you couod come up with names for the blank ones please, as my mind isn't in focus now. Monk Talk 19:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I would love to help, but I literally have no clue what most of the images are of. The car image appears to be from Grand Theft Auto III, but I do not know what vehicle it is, nor do I know who or what the other images are of (though the artwork of the Asian woman seems to be from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, though I do not know who she is). ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Here is another image that needs renaming: please call it "LSSD-GTAV-DeputyWearingBodyArmor.jpg" (or something similar) Also, please rename these three images. Be informed that the latter three images have "Move" templates on them, so be sure to remove them. Thank you, and do not forget to rename the other images in the list that I sent you earlier. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Email address Hey Monk, please check your email, I've sent the content for you. General9913 (talk) 19:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks. Monk Talk 19:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Done, check your gmail account, it should be there. General9913 (talk) 03:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You have been named as GTA Wikian of the Year for 2015. On behalf of the bureaucrats, I'd like to thank you for your amazing contributions across the whole wiki. Not only that, you've passed probation, and like several other staff members, achieved a double promotion. Several users who have done this are no longer in post, but I'm glad you still are. I look forward to seeing you achieve more (if that's possible!) in the next year and beyond. Congratulations once again. Leo68 (talk) 22:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Monk ! You deserve it man ! Cool man, HAHA ! General9913 (talk) 23:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to add my congratulations. I don't edit on here all that much but I've been visiting the site for years and I've seen you climb up the ranks. You really have put a lot of effort into improving things on the Wiki, so it's nice to see that acknowledged. Keep it up! 09:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Really appreciate it! :D Monk Talk 10:23, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Great job Monk for your wonderful contributions here! You really deserbe it! BTW, cool userbox you have created for your award. :D:D:D MC My Computer 10:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Congrats from myself too. Definitely deserve it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Monk! See? I told ya :) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:02, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Another Note Business this time; Can you re-add the interior for the Buzzard (low quality), the FIB Granger (a blood spatter & bullet hole in the windscreen) and the Trashmaster (just poor angling on the image). Leo68 (talk) 22:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sure man. Tomorrow. I was meant to be uploading about 6 design galleries today but some awkward plans popped up in the family. They'll be up tomorrow. Monk Talk 23:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Leo68 (talk) 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) It's all good I got your back Monk. It is quite disgusting how he wanted her phone number like that. Westside JDM (talk) 01:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Mods Table Can you make a collapsable table? We need a table (or something) that lists all modifications for vehicles, not just the sections (armour, brakes, windows, horn etc). I looked at it, and it was a pain in the ass, the table was just getting too many columns, and that was just on basic modifications. Can you try something along the lines of a collapsable table? It needs sections, their options, and their prices in GTA V & Online. If you can. Leo68 (talk) 02:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Images You know :P *File:1287-GTAV.jpg *File:2015-09-29 00002.jpg -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pics Yeah, lol. 620MB in total. I am thinking of also taking screenshots for EaOC (and maybe previous DLCs too while I'm at it), which will probably be another 200 screenshots, lol (my Fraps folder has in total 3108 screenshots made in GTA V (everything from april 15 until now) as I'm writing this) I'll do the Design Gallery for Turreted Limo when I get the chance. Also what's going on between you and Andre? You two were best friends forever and now suddenly you both hate each other completely... 22:09, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :I always found him immature, to be honest, but I never thought he'd actually do something like this. I heard he disabled his account, at least you don't have to worry about him here anymore. 13:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, all clothing :p Might add in tattoos and haircuts while I'm at it too. Currently at 851 images (2GB), and that's just female clothing from 2-3 updates. 21:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Cognoscenti What did you mean by saying "You're kidding right!?" I'm sorry if I messed up something. If I did, can you tell me what it was so I don't do it again? (Obviously I'm new here). Thanks! Kjbourk77 (talk) 06:29, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's clearly not primarily based on the Mulsanne. Monk Talk 10:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I did not say that it is mostly based on the Mulsanne. I said that it can be considered to have inspirations from the Mulsanne such as length and the wheel design that was on a majority of the 2010 versions.Kjbourk77 (talk) 19:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::You replaced the initial car it was based on with the Mulsanne. It takes hardly any inspiration from the Mulsanne. You removed the actual car it was based on and replaced it with the Mulsanne. The fact is, it still said the Mulsanne was part of its inspiration before you even edited it, so what you effectively did was A) already done, and B) remove the initial inspiration. It's fine now. Leave it. Monk Talk 19:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, that must have been a mistake on my part. Also, how do you remove the blue arrow next to a word that you have hyperlinked. You seem to know to know what you are doing considering the fact that you are an administrator :) Kjbourk77 (talk) 19:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) *links to articles internal on this site go in page name links (in Source editor) *links to the international wikipedia go in wp:wikipedia page name links (in Source editor) *links to other websites have to have the external blue arrow, unfortunately. Hope that helps. :) Monk Talk 19:29, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I didn't come online. My grandparents are over and I only have so much time to play. However, if you are on late at night (and if you aren't thats fine) I might be able to play. (Talk) 21:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC) RE I can't be there 24/7. I answered his question. Since, both you and Jason were away I decided I better leave. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 14:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) December 2016 Hello! Your "time avaliable" contains an error. You have 2 wendesdays in there. I just want to notifiy and inform you. The Last Request (talk) 01:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request FB Could you check Facebook a sec? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) RE That's for sure, buddy. XDXD And thanks. Merry Christmas too! -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Self Radio Userbox and Random Video Self Radio needs adding for userbox, please. Also, here's a random video that even you will remember. ;) Enjoy! 20:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :We don't make userboxes as templates for every single thing. Hence, if you the view the source of my userboxes, they're all constructed in the article. If you want, I can create a self-radio one on your page; not a separate template. Monk Talk 21:03, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. ^^ 21:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Wishlist So, recently, I stumbled across the http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page/wishlist page. And I was thinking, since there is a GTA V wishlist, shouldn't there be a GTA VI wishlist? (Talk) 22:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) User:Kylerfox10 I don't wanna be nosy, but I think you were too much harsh to give him an outright block. He only received a single warning, after the policy reminder. That is the sequence License Reminder -> Warning, right? Further violations after the warning will lead to a block instead. Again, it's up to you to decide, just saying. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:54, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Only just noticed the warning was given shortly ago. Me being shit at my job again. I'll unblock him. Monk Talk 15:59, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Decemeber 2015 Hello I am the Last Request a new editor, I like to meet all admins. Can you tell me if this is real or a rumor? Here's the link to youtube site. This guy said that North Yankton could possibly come to GTA V in the future. The Last Request (talk) 20:46, December 25, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Schafter and Baller Hello, Monk. How are ya? Well, just wanted to say something... short XD: I've noticed that both the Schafter and the Baller are differently organized with their respective variants. Since you made a design gallery for some variants of the Schafter, it's a waste to leave them into "Variants", just like the Baller does in that section (with just front and rear quarters). Just pointing out to see how to sort this, unless, of course, you want to do a design gallery for all the Baller variants. Maybe the first option is cheap, but I dunno. It's your choice. Cheers. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Cam. The 'variants' section was only a temporary fix until the design galleries are finished, then eventually the variants description will be merged into the desigh gallery tabber similar to the Utility Truck page. So eventually baller will be the same. :PS we didn't talk in a while? :( you should talk on Hangouts ;) Monk Talk 09:35, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Engine Definitions Here's what I got from my last Badging research in-game: *Mule - 3000cc Four Wheel Rotation System *Buccaneer - 440 GT *Banshee - Twin Turbo GT *And the most complicated of all, the Youga. It is said to be V8 in its article but I coudn't find any proof of that. What I did find was "5000 TTD Turbocharged" on the side and "5.0 Turbo-D" on the rear. You know what to do ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :*Mule - 3.0L w/ All Wheel Drive :*Bucanner - either 440bhp (brake horse power) or 440cui (7.2L) Grand Tourer :*Banshee - Twin Turbo Grand Tourer :*Youga - It's an inline-4 in-game model. 5000 = 5.0L. TTD = Twin Turbocharged Diesel. (Supported also by the rear badging). :Hope that helps :P Monk Talk 16:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You know better than me how to add this stuff to their respective pages :P Could you? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Done :P Monk Talk 16:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blockage The post on my wall said that it was one week, but it only lasted a day, hope that is ok Kylerfox10 (talk) 18:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Because I unblocked you. It was accidental. Monk Talk 18:55, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, thanks :Kylerfox10 (talk) 18:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Did you notice? I was playing GTA5 freeroam. I toyed around with the female park ranger. When I ticked her off, Instead of getting a wanted level, The map shows her as a red dot yet I wasn't wanted. So I use raise wanted level cheat. When the Sheriff arrived, It was like GTA4 with LCPD and Security Guards. Rakisas 12/26/15 4:24 PM Possible Sockpuppet? I've been observing Robert2688's edits and I can pretty much say that he is a sockpuppet of BirdBlock29 (a guy you blocked 3 days ago) for the following reasons: *Robert2688 started editing a shortly after BirdBlock29 was blocked; *He has been inserting similar nonsense/false info to the same pages, especially The Families and Forum Drive pages (see their Contribs); *Both use Mobile Phone to edit. I'd be too much coincidence if they are not the same person. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. Blocked. Sorry for the wait, just been workin' on something outside. 16:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! He was really starting to piss me off with his edits. I had to manually revert almost all of them to get the pre-vandalised versions of the articles. Hope he got the message now. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:38, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The Boat House Image Are you sure? Never seen in-game. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Advice When you were having a hard time on this wikia, how did you get over it? I feel very discouraged when people give me crap because I didn't make a contribution that was acceptable to them. I created this account because I thought that I could help, but I seem to make things worse.Kjbourk77 (talk) 07:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I did have bad times here. If you see my Archive 1 of my talk page here, you'll see I really got myself into some real shit, right through to about Archive 4. Motivation is the real key. I was determined to make my point, and if it meant pulling through the warnings and intimidation I received, then so be it. Creating your own projects to help that wiki (that other admins agree with, of course) seem to help, I have a tonne of projects and I just happen to have that motivation to get them done. Of course,m I won't be here for ever, so my collective edits of 15,000 are because of how much I get done in short amounts of time. It's great to use your specialty if it's possible. My specialty, as I like to consider, and others say, is vehicles, especially mechanics, therefore I work 99% on vehicle pages. :Instead of taking it as "crap", I'd look at it as encouragement rather than discouragement, when people give you "crap" on the Wiki, it's actually advice. When we give warnings and blocks, it's not a punishment, it's a lesson (unless it's an infinite block), don't take a warning as an offense or punishment, it's merely a lesson you're being taught for getting things wrong. And last of all, don't be afraid to ask for help, no matter who you ask on the Staff list, I'm sure we can help in anyway we can. :Take it easy out there :) Monk Talk 11:53, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Explicit Content? Hello Monkey Police, Most Wikipedia articles are from a link. But some Wikipedia's article contain sexually explicit images, or graphic violence and some contain adult material. Is this allowed? The Last Request (talk) 17:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Mule Damn, I don't even know I spelt the word wrongly. Thanks Monk, I owe you a favor... P.S. Happy new year!!! MC My Computer 15:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy Violation Time to block this user for a longer duration, after yet another policy violation. MC My Computer 04:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Warning Im sorry. I'm still new to this Wiki, I don't really know who things go around here. I need to learn some things. I'm new so I might be confused on some things and you guys are experienced users who know who things go on. I always get fucked up other wikis, because of their "Rules and Policy" which some are confusing to understand. The Last Request (talk) 16:27, December 30, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Okay, But I'm still new here. Im pretty sure you know how new users feel all confused and streested out. The Last Request (talk) 16:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Thanks Monk. I'll contact Patrollers, Administrators and Bureaucrats for any further assistance I might need to hear before doing an action I don't know. The Last Request (talk) 16:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Happy New Year Thank You for lowering template lock and Happy New Year! Rakisas (Talk) 1/1/16 5:55 PM. :You too! Monk Talk 23:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Squalo why did you undo my edit to the squalo page? it was perfectly valid in my opinion. i don't see what's wrong with it... Johnw26 (talk) 22:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Coincidences aren't trivial. Monk Talk 23:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC)